This invention relates to the field of closet flanges used to secure and support toilet appliances commonly known as water closets or commodes on bathroom floors, and in particular to one in which the upper surface of the flange is slightly above in accordance with this invention when finally installed.
Presently existing closet flanges known to the prior art do not have their upper surfaces level with the finished floor or slightly above when finally installed unless linoleum flooring is used, but below the level of the finished floor when xc2xe inch hardwood floors are laid or tile with xe2x85x9c inch or xc2xd inch Durrock type material is used.
The present invention solves this problem with prior art closet flanges by providing a flange having a vertical dimension or thickness that is sufficient to reach the level of the bathroom floor when the closet flange unit in accordance with this invention is installed.